KaibaCorp Business
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Joey and Yugi's economic class is going to a field trip! Guess where? KaibaCorp.! What will happen if Joey sees Kaiba during the trip? Will something bad happened along the way or what? Read and find out! JoeyKaiba (AN: crappy title, i know).


Yugioh: KaibaCorp. Business

notes: don't owe Yugioh! This is a one-shot! Here it is...

"I can't believe this Yugi!" Joey cried unhappily as he and Yugi went to economic class that day, "aw, come on Joey! Just because we are going to go to KaibaCorp. for a field trip would mean we can see how they operate the tournaments duels!" Yugi said excitedly. "Yea, but we might have to see Kaiba during the trip!" Joey replied as he blushed, he quickly looked at Yugi to see if he was looking at him which he wasn't. "Something the matter?" The teacher asked as the two boys looked up, "nothing to worry about Mr. Subject," Joey replied quickly.

(A/N: i'm not sure if that's how you spell the other economic teacher's name in my school, cause i never had him). "Joey is just worried that he might have to see Kaiba during our field trip today," Yugi said smirking as Joey glared at him, "why did you turn in your form if you didn't want to go Joey?" Mr. Subject asked. Joey shrugged, "I just wanted to see KaibaCorp.," he replied. Yugi laughed, "you actually believe him Mr. Subject?" He asked as Joey nudged him on the ribs angrily, Mr. Subject sighed.

"Just go and sit down, as soon as everyone gets here, we'll be boarding the buses soon," Mr. Subject replied as they waited for the other students. The bell rang as Mr. Subject looked at everyone, "this field trip is gonna take the whole day and an hour late, which means school will end but you'll come back an hour later," he said. "I can't believe we are gonna see Kaiba!" A girl cried excitedly, "his a genius. Can't wait how he made those duel disks for battle city tournament!" A boy cried.

"I know all of you are excited," Mr. Subject said as he looked at Joey and Yugi, "let's take roll call and we'll board the bus," he said as he got out his clipboard. On the buses, "you really think that Kaiba is gonna be there?" Joey asked Yugi. Yugi shrugged, "can be. This is a special event for Economic and Global academy cause they are businesses classes," he said. Joey nodded, "I guess. But I never saw the inside, I just saw the outside of the building, huh?" He said as Yugi nodded again.

In KaibaCorp., "sir? The kids from Domino High are here, what should I do?" Roland asked Seto who was sitting in his office. "Bring them in but I'll come out later," Seto replied as Roland nodded, outside the building. "Where's Kaiba?!" A girl asked angrily as soon as she saw Roland coming out, "Mr. Kaiba will be out shortly. Why won't I give you the tour for now?" Roland asked as the group started to walk inside. "Hey Yugi? Why won't you let Yami out so he can see?" Joey suggested, Yugi sighed.

"But people would wonder why Yami is out so I can't," he said as Joey nodded. In the security office, Seto looked at the tapes that the kids were in it. "The mut and mouto are here also?!" Seto cried shocked as he saw the two with the group, Seto looked at Joey who was looking around excitedly. Seto smirked, "time to put my plan into action," he said quietly as he went down to greet them. "Here are some people that are making the prototypes for the virtual systems," Roland said as they looked inside the window.

"Hey, those looks like the ones when we saved Kaiba in the game," Joey said surprised as Yugi nodded. "It is the same thing puppy," a voice said suddenly as everyone turned around, "see? I told you that he was hotter in person," a girl said quietly to her friend. "Call me a puppy again and you'll regret it Kaiba!" Joey cried angrily, "oh? Who's the one who asked me to duel him in battle city even though I lost to Yugi? Huh mutt?" Seto asked smirking as Joey glared at him.

"Mr. Wheeler! Is that why you didn't want to come here cause Mr. Kaiba is calling you names?" Mr. Subject asked, Joey nodded quickly. "I need to speak with the dog for awhile," Seto said glaring at Joey, Joey gaasped as he hid behind Yugi quickly. "Mr. Subject! Don't let me go with him!" Joey begged, Mr. Subject sighed as Seto glared at him angrily. "Just go, meet us in the buses in an hour," he said as the group started to walk again, Joey looked at Yugi surprised as he shrugged.

"No fair! How come Joey can be with Kaiba? His not that smart," a girl said angrily as Joey growled. "Come on mutt, my office," Seto said angrily as the two went to his office. They arrived in Kaiba's office ten minutes later, "what is it that you want Kaiba?" Joey asked as Seto sat down on his chair. "Wheeler, sit on the desk," he said angrily, "no way!" Joey cried surprised. "Do it!" Seto ordered as Joey gulped and comply, "there is a reason why I called you in here today," Seto began as Joey looked at him nervously.

"Stop the insults?" Joey guessed as Seto smirked, "no. I want you," he said as Joey backed away a little bit. Unknown to Joey, he accidentally pressed the button which was for the intercom, unfortunatley everyone in the whole entire building is gonna here there conversation. "Why do you want me?" Joey asked surprised, "why not? Your cute, blonde, acts like a puppy, plus you look like someone who needs me for protection," Seto explained. "I don't need to be protected!" Joey cried angrily, "oh? Than what was that bruise I saw on your arm when you came to school that day, huh?" Seto asked.

Joey gulped, "I told you already! I hit it in the pole!" He cried. With the students, "he got hit by a pole? Impossible!" A boy cried surprised. "Perhaps we shouldn't be listening," a girl suggested, "don't be such a wimp!" A girl said to her. Back to Joey and Seto, "puppy, I know that it was your own father doing," Seto said slowly as Joey shook his head. "No! It isn't!" Joey cried, Seto sighed as he lifted Joey's shirt without Joey having time to block Seto of doing it.

"See those scars on your chest? Why do you have it?" Seto asked unhappily, Joey stared at Seto and began to cry. "It's true," he said slowly as Seto blinked, "why didn't you want to tell me?" He asked. "Cause you might make fun of me," Joey replied looking down, "I would never make fun of you cause of your beatings," Seto said. "What are you gonna do?" Joey asked nervously, "call the police. I'll tell them that you can stay at my place for protection," Seto said as Joey hugged him hard.

"Puppy, get off of me," Seto said smiling as Joey smiled back. "There is another thing I wanted to tell you," Seto began, "what?" Joey asked happily. "I love you," Seto said blushing, "you do?" Joey asked as Seto nodded. "I love you too," Joey replied as he kissed Seto passionatley on the lips, back with Joey's class. "What?! They are now together?!" A girl cried angrily, "too bad Sarah," a girl said smirking. "It's about time," Yugi mumbled, "what do you mean?" A boy asked.

"He and Kaiba had been teasing each other for so long that you can see the love in there eyes," Yugi explained as everyone looked at each other. Back with Seto and Joey, there were kissing each other in every way as the door opened suddenly. "Mr. Kaiba!" Roland cried worriedly as Seto gasped and pushed Joey out off the way, "what is it?" Seto asked surprised. "Everyone heard you! The intercom is on!" Roland cried, Seto gasped as he looked at the button and saw that a light was flashing.

Joey gasped, "oh no! I have to see Yugi and the others!" He cried as he ran to his class. "What am I gonna do?" Seto moaned, "as long as the press doesn't hear anything about it, than you'll be fine Mr. Kaiba," Roland replied as Seto nodded. Joey went to his class and found them staring at him unhappily, "congrats Joey," Yugi said smirking as Joey glared at him. "Great, we have to deal with him now," a girl said angrily, "there's nothing wrong of being gay," Mr. Subject began.

"Let's just get this tour over it," a boy said disgusted as the group began to walk again. "Happy for you Joey," Yugi said quietly as Joey nodded.

End...

me: i'm thinking of making a sequal of the press conference

yami: but it might be two chapters only though

me: yea, i'm thinking about it

seto: we are together again

joey: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

yugi: review and update!!!


End file.
